The Snow Drop
by Mika SasuRenNa
Summary: Kaa-san yang meninggalkanku. Tou-san yang membenciku. Nii-san yang mengacuhkanku. Kekasih yang mempermainkanku. Teman yang mengasihaniku. Dan tubuh yang sakit-sakitan. vakum dulu lagi buntu nih...
1. Chapter 1

The Snow Drop

Disclaimer

Manga/animenya : Kishimoto Masashi

Fic The Snow Drop : Mika SasuRenNa

Pair : SasuNaru, XXXNaru dan lainnya menyusul aja...

Rating : T

Genre : Romance - family- angst

Warning : Typo, Shounen-ai, alay, fic yang pendek, Gomen... kalau ceritanya jelek, aku hanya mencoba untuk mencurahkan apa yang ada di benakku...^_^

Disarankan mendengarkan music Naruto Shippuden –Man of the world

**GAK SUKA, JANGAN DIBACA YA...^_^**

**Part 1 : ****My Mother Don't Go.**

Flashback

Hidupku tidaklah indah. Dari kecil telah mendapatkan malang. Tiada tempatku bergantung, tempatku bergantung telah pergi dan ada yang melarikan diri. Kata orang, keluarga adalah tempat terakhir kita bergantung. Tapi tidak di kehidupanku, Keluarga adalah awal tempat penderitaan hidupku.

Orang yang melindungiku telah pergi, Kaa-san telah pergi. Meninggalkanku di kehidupan yang kejam ini. Aku rindu Kaa-san, hanya Kaa-san yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Yang lain mencintaiku karena kasihan atau mencintaiku karna ingin memanfaatkanku.

Kaa-san yang meninggalkanku. Tou-san yang membenciku. Nii-san yang mengacuhkanku. Kekasih yang mempermainkanku. Teman yang mengasihaniku. Dan tubuh yang sakit-sakitan.

Flashback

_Di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup besar, seorang wanita dan anak kecil berbaring di kasur . Sang wanita terlihat merintih kesakitan, dan anak kecil tersebut menangis melihat kondisi Kaa-sannya. Si anak kecil terus menggenggam tangan Kaa-sannya, dan Kaa-sannya menggenggam balik tangan putra kecilnya yang manis. Tangan wanita itu yang satu lagi mengelus kepala anak bungsunya, surai pirang anak kecil itu terasa lembut._

_Melihat Kaa-sanya semakin kesakitan , dan darah telah keluar dari hidung wanita itu. Anak itu mengambil handphone yang berada di balik bantal. Dan mencari-cari nomor Tou-sannya. Sudah lama menunggu, akan tetapi belum ada yang mengangkat telpon dari sebrang sana._

"_Halo.. ! siapa ini, malam-malam mengganggu kegiatan kami saja!" Bentak suara dari sebrang sana. Suara tersebut adalah suara wanita, dan bukanlah suara Tou-sannya._

"_Ma…maaf, kau siapa ya ?"_

"_Aku … ? Aku adalah kekasih orang yang memiliki ponsel ini." Kata wanita itu terkekeh meremehkan. (?)_

"_Tidak , mana mungkin Tou-san pacalnya kamu, Tou-san hanya punya Kaa-san !" Suara anak kecil terdengar serak menahan tangis._

"_Oh…., kau anak paling kecil dari Minato-kun ~~, bagaimana..? Apa ibumu sudah mati ?" Tanya wanita itu dengan senyuman licik di sebrang sana._

"_Tidak …, Kaa-san gak akan mati..!" Jerit anak itu sambil menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan orang itu tidak benar._

"_Halo…ini Naruto ?, Ada apa nelpon Tou-san ?" Suara di sebrang sana berubah menjadi suara laki-laki._

''_Tou…Tou-san.. yang tadi siapa ? Kok sualanya sepelti suala pelempuan ?"_

"_I….Itu, sudahlah itu tidak penting."_

"_Tapi tadi wanita itu bilang pacalnya Tou-san."_

"_Naru, Tou-san bilang itu tidak pentingkan. Sudahlah ada apa menelpon Tou-san,Tou-san banyak kerjaan !" Bentak laki-laki itu pada anak bungsunya._

"_I…iya, Kaa-san kesakitan. Telus kelual dalah dali hidungnya. "_

"_Iya, baiklah Tou-san akan pulang ."_

_Tut….tut…_

_Sambungan telpon itu terputus, dan Naruto melihat kondisi Kaa-sannya._

"_Kaa-san , beltahanlah..., sebental lagi Tou-san datang." Sambil menggenggam tangan Kaa-sannya._

"_Na…Naru ,ja…ngan terlalu me…mengharap-kan ayahmu, dia bukanlah laki-laki yang baik...Na…nti kalau Naru besar ja…ngan seperti dia ya…"_

"_Mengapa dengan Tou-san ?,Tou-san kan baik. "_

"_Suatu saat nanti Naru a…kan me…ngerti..." Kata wanita itu sambil mengelus kepala anaknya._

"_Iya...Nalu mengelti" sambil mengangguk._

"_Naru...dimana Nii-sanmu ?"_

"_Nalu gak tau, tadi Kyuu-NiiChan pelgi sama teman-temannya."_

"_Da...dasar anak itu..., se...lalu tidak mau dinasehati." Kata Khushina sambil menatap dalam wajah anak bungsunya._

_Setetes...dua tetes...air mata berguguran dari mata ibu dua anak itu._

"_Naru, hiks...hiks...Kaa-san sayang sama Naru...hiks...hiks..."_

"_Nalu, juga sayang sama Kaa-san."_

"_Naru, ja...jangan pilih-pilih makanan, hiks...tu...tumbuhlah dengan besar dan kuat, Nak hiks... Tidurlah yang cukup, dan... pilihlah teman yang benar-benar sayang denganmu."_

"_Iya.." Sambil menganggukkan kepala patuh._

''_Naru...,Kaa-san sayang...sama Naru, Kaa-san sayang sama Kyuubi. Kaa-san juga sangat mencintai Tou-sanmu walau dia..." _

"_Naru...sini-sini peluk Kaa-san hiks... "_

_Narutopun mendekat dan memeluk Kaa-sannya yang semakin rentan._

"_Kaa-san lihat ke jendela, salju mulai tulun..." _

"_Iya...,Na...ru...to, Kaa-san ngantuk sekali."_

"_Kalau gitu tidullah, sebental lagi Tou-san pasti datang." Semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada Kaa-sannya. Sepertinya dia belum memahami maksud 'tidur' disini._

_Sunyi...yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah suara..., hembusan nafas bocah itu. Tidak ada asal suara yang lain di ruangan itu..._

"_Kaa-san ? Kok dingin ?" Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Kaa-sannya yang pucat._

"_Kaa-san kok...diam aja ? Apa udah tidul ?" Tanya Naru._

"_Kaa...san. " Tanpa disadari Naru, setes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Ternyata tubuhya lebih memahami situasi ini dari pada otaknya._

"_Loh...Kok Nalu nangis...? Hiks...hiks...kok dada Nalu sesak...?..Hiks...hiks..."_

"_Kaa-san jangan tidul dulu...Na...Nalu kesepian..."_

End Flashback

Sejak meninggalnya Kaa-san. Tou-san menikah kembali dengan seorang wanita yang pernah aku dengar suaranya waktu itu ditelpon. Wanita itu memanglah cantik. Kesan pertamaku melihatnya begitu baik, tapi dia berhati iblis. Di depan Tou-san dia baik-baik padaku. Tapi kalau tidak ada Tou-san dia menganggapku seperti pembantu.

Dan Nii-san bertambah dingin padaku. Dulu sebelum aku berusia tiga tahun dia sangatlah hangat, baik dan pengertian. Entah mengapa setelah aku berusia tiga tahun dia berubah. Kyuu Nii-san sekarang ini sangatlah dingin, acuh saja padaku, dan sorot matanya padaku sangatlah tajam dan menusuk. Sorot matanya seakan-akan mengatakan 'bahwa aku tidak diharapkan hadir dalam keluarga ini.'

Apakah masih ada harapanku pada keluarga ini ?

**TBC**

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan, aku masih dalam proses belajar dan memahami. Kritik membangun dan saran sangat dinantikan... sampai jumpa lagi di Chap berikutnya... ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

The Snow Drop

Disclaimer

Manga/animenya : Kishimoto Masashi

Fic The Snow Drop : Mika SasuRenNa

Pair : SasuNaru, XXXNaru dan lainnya menyusul aja...

Rating : T

Genre : Romance - family- angst

Warning : Typo, Shounen-ai, alay, fic yang pendek, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan misalkan ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan, aku hanya mencoba untuk mencurahkan apa yang ada di benakku...^_^

Keterangan :

Naruto in Flashback ( 5 tahun )

Kyuubi in Flashback (15 tahun)

Karin in Flashback ( 6 tahun)

Part 2: Rencana jahat wanita itu

Flashback

_Disuatu rumah yang megah bagaikan kastil, tinggal lah keluarga Namikaze. Kalau dilihat masyarakat, keluarga itu sangatlah rukun, akan tetapi dibalik itu semua Sang ibu dalam keluarga itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sang ibu yang sebenarnya ibu tiri dari dua Namikaze bersaudara sering menindas anak tirinya. Dan tambahan dikeluarga itu anak kandung si ibu tiri yang bernama Karin._

_Yang paling sering kena tindas diantara dua anak tiri tersebut yaitu yang paling bungsu, Namikaze Naruto. Selang tiga bulan kehadiran 'Ibu baru' dalam keluarga tersebut. Sang kakak lebih memilih bersekolah ke LA. Dan tinggal lah sang adik dengan penderitaannya di rumah itu. _

_Di sebuah kamar di rumah keluarga Namikaze tersebut, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah ke pink-an dan berperut buncit sedang berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang sana. Sepertinya pembicaraannya sangat serius._

"_Bagaimana ini Sakon, Si Minato agak curiga dengan kehamilan palsu yang aku buat, dan si bocah menyebalkan itu sepertinya telah mendengar pembicaraan kita tempo lalu. Bisa gawat kalau bocah rubah itu tidak di singkirkan!"_

"_Tenangkan dulu dirimu, Fuuka-Chan, kalau kau tidak tenang semua rencana kita akan berantakan." __Kata laki-laki di sebrang sana._

"_Tenang-tenang, enak saja kau berbicara..! Kalau pada suatu saat kehamilan palsu ini bisa terbongkar, Si Minato baka itu akan menceraikanku !"_

"_Aku punya suatu rencana, yang dapat menyingkirkan anak itu dan menyelesaikan masalah kehamilan palsumu itu..."_

"_Apa itu ?"_

"_..."_

"_Bagus, itu rencana yang sangat bagus...hu...ha...ha..." Tawa iblis wanita itu._

_Keluarga Namikaze tersebut sedang sarapan pagi bersama, dan saat-saat itulah hidup Naruto tentram karena keberadaan Minato didekatnya. Sesekali si ibu tiri menatap tajam anak tersebut dan memberikan ancaman melalui tatapan matanya._

"_Naruto...besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke lima, jadi apa kamu mau melakukan pesta ?" Sang kepala keluarga Minato bertanya pada putranya._

"_Ti...tidak usah Tou-san. Nalu hanya mau Tou-san sehalian ini ada dilumah itu aja sudah cukup." Kata Naruto dengan wajah penuh harap semoga Ayahnya mengabulkan keinginnannya._

"_Ehem, sepertinya tidak bisa Naruto. Tou-san sangat sibuk pagi besok, tapi pada saat istirahat makan siang Tou-san usahakan akan pulang." Kata Minato dan mengelus kepala putranya yang duduk disampingnya._

"_Fuuka apa kau sudah cek up kandunganmu ?" Tanya Minato pada istri barunya._

"_Su...Sudah kemarin." Bohong Fuuka dan menatap Naruto tajam sebelum Naruto mengatakan kebenaran yang sebenarnya._

"_Bagaimana hasilnya ?"_

"_Keadaan kandunganku baik-baik saja." Minato mengangguk merespon kata-kata istrinya._

"_Baikah Tou-san pergi ke kantor dulu ya..."kata Minato sambil mengecup kening istrinya dan terus berlajut mengecup kening Naruto dan Karin._

_Setelah kepergian Minato hilanglah ketentraman Naruto pada pagi hari ini. Ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya akan menyiksanya dengan pekerjaan yang seharusnya bukanlah menjadi pekerjaanya._

"_Ha...ha...Bocah rubah ayo kita mulai penderitaanmu." Seringai wanita iblis itu._

"_Ayo Na-ru-to kita 'main'. " Kata Karin dengan wajah mengerikan._

"_Ja...jangan pukul Nalu lagi sepelti kemalin, Nalu mau melakukan apa jangan pukul Nalu."_

"_Hum baiklah, kalau gitu kamu ngepel semua rumah ini."_

"_Tapikan te-"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat kedapur ambil air dan pel !" Kata Karin._

_Setelah kepergian Naruto Fuuka memberitahukan rencananya pada putrinya. Rencana jahatnya untuk menyingkirkan Naruto dari keluarga itu._

_Akan tetapi seorang pelayan mendengar pembicaraan tersebut dan merekam pembicaraan itu._

_TBC._

Semoga pembaca suka membaca cerita ini, saya senang kalau anda senang mau mengomentari dan memberi saran serta Reviewnya, saya tunggu loh...

Mika SasuRenNa long out...

_Bye..bye.._


	3. Chapter 3

The Snow Drop

Disclaimer

Manga/animenya : Kishimoto Masashi

Fic The Snow Drop : Mika SasuRenNa

Pair : SasuNaru, XXXNaru dan lainnya menyusul aja...

Rating : T

Genre : Romance - family- angst

Warning : Typo, Shounen-ai, alay, fic yang pendek, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan misalkan ada kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan, aku hanya mencoba untuk mencurahkan apa yang ada di benakku...^_^

Keterangan :

Naruto in Flashback ( 5 tahun )

Kyuubi in Flashback (15 tahun)

Karin in Flashback ( 6 tahun)

"_Tulisan miring_" Flashback

"Tulisan tegak " masa sekarang

"..."berbicara

'...' mind

Oh ya disini masih flashback, jadi mohon maaf ya...

Part 3 :

**Episode yang lalu:**

_Setelah kepergian Naruto, Fuuka memberitahukan rencananya pada putrinya. Rencana jahatnya untuk menyingkirkan Naruto dari keluarga itu._

_Akan tetapi seorang pelayan mendengar pembicaraan tersebut dan merekam pembicaraan itu._

Flashback

_Terlihat Naruto sedang mengepel lantai rumah yang bisa juga disebut istana itu. Sesekali dia meregangkan pinggangnya yang pegal karena terlalu lama membungkuk, dan kembali mengepel apabila rasa pegalnya berkurang. _

_Terlihat Karin sedang duduk bersantai dengan secangkir teh jasmine, dia terus mengamati semua yang dilakukan Naruto. Terlintas di otaknya ide untuk menjahili Naruto, dia berjalan kearah Naruto, dan menendang ember yang berisi air tersebut._

"_Heh... adik tiri gimanasih kerjanya, airnya tumpah gitu..." Kata Karin dengan sinis._

"_Ailnya tumpah kan kalena Kalin Nee-san yang tendang.."_

"_Heh...ngapain embernya tarok dijalanku, dan jangan panggil aku Nee-san, aku ini bukan kakakmu, panggil aku Nona."_

"_Mengapa aku harus memanggilmu Nona ?, kata Tou-san kita ini saudara...dan ..."_

"_IH...amit-amit aku punya saudara lemot kayak banci dan sakit-sakitan kayak kamu."kata Karin sambil berlalu dari Naruto._

"_Tapi...Naru hanya ingin punya kakak , juga ingin punya temen belmain...kenapa tidak ada yang mau main sama Nalu, Kaa-san."kata Naruto dengan suara yang semakin pelan._

End Flashback

Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikan atau mengingat masa kecilku yang jauh dari kata bahagia. Apa ini fase sebelum kematian yang semakin mendekat ?

Aku merapatkan jaket ketubuhku, sepertinya musim dingin semakin mendekat. Sekarang sudah bulan Oktober jadi sebentar lagi akan turun salju. Salju...salju, Kaa-san diambil dariku pada saat turun salju, tapi aku suka salju, warnanya putih, lembut dan dingin, dingin sama dengan hatiku.

"Naruto, ternyata kau di taman ?, ayo masuk udara semakin dingin itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu..." Kata Gaara, dokter yang menanganiku selama ini, dia segelintir kecil orang yang menyayangiku dengan tulus.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam..."

"Hum...baiklah."

Hanya kesunyian meliputi kami...dan tiupan angin sore yang membawa daun-daun kering.

"Pakailah ini !, jaketmu itu terlalu tipis untuk udara extrim ini." Katanya sambil memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuhku yang semakin mengurus ini.

"Um...terima kasih Gaara."

"Naru, ayahmu menelpon, Ia menanyakan kondisimu."

"Gaara sudahlah jangan mencoba menghiburku, aku tau seberapa tidak pedulinya dia padaku... Aku masuk duluan."

"Naruto..." kata Gaara dengan tatapan nanar dan miris padaku.

Flashback

"_NARUTO, apa yang kau lakukan pada Ibumu ?, mengapa kau mendorong Ibunya. Lihat sekarang dia keguguran dan sekarang sekarat...!" Bentak Minato pada putra bungsunya._

"_Na...Nalu hanya mencoba melindungi foto Kaa-san Nalu, dan dia bukan Kaa-san Nalu...! Kaa-san Nalu sudah pergi ke tempat asalnya salju...!. Kalau saja Tou-san tidak pelgi pada malam itu pasti Kaa-san masih Hidup." _

_Plak..._

_Minato menampar Naruto begitu kerasnya menyebabkan pandangan semua orang dirumah sakit terarah kesebuah ruangan dirumah sakit itu._

_Setetes darah keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto._

"_Kau...Kau anak sialan, mulai sekarang kau bukanlah anakku!"_

"_Minato !, apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto !"Kata seorang wanita muda yang merupakan dokter di salah satu di rumah sakit itu._

"_Tsunade, ambillah anak itu, dasar anak pembawa sial, karena melahirkannya lah kondisi kesehatan Kushina menurun."_

"_Minato kau ini ayahnya tidak boleh berkata seperti itu."_

"_Tsunade...bawalah anak ini, melihatnya membuatku semakin sakit..." Kata minato dengan suara yang setengah lirih._

"_Tapi...Tou-san Nalu ingin sama Tou-san, jangan bilang kalau Nalu bukan anak Tou-san lagi... hanya Tou-san yang Nalu punya...Hiks...hiks..."_

_Minato tidak menghiraukan tangisan 'mantan' anaknya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Naruto mengejar Minato dan memeluk kaki 'mantan' ayahnya itu._

"_Nalu...hiks...hiks mohon Tou-san jangan bilang Nalu bukan anak Tou-san lagi...hiks.."_

"_Lepas anak sial...lepas..."Kata Minato dan menampar Naru yang menyebabkan Naru jatuh tersungkur._

_Tsunade membantu Naruto berdiri "Naruto !, Minato kau jahat sekali !"_

"_Nona Tsunade saya mohon mengertilah rasa sakitku yang telah kupendam sejak kehilangan Kushina.."Kata Minato dengan suara parau._

_Minato mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Melihat Minato mulai pergi Naruto mulai mengejar Minato, akan tetapi dicegah oleh Tsunade._

"_Tou-san jangan tinggalkan Nalu ! jangan tinggalkan nalu...!"kata Naruto sambil mencoba mengapai Minato yang makin menjauh._

"_Naruto...sudahlah jangan kejar orang itu lagi..., dia bukan lah orang yang pantar disebut ayah... sudahlah... sudahlah..." Kata Tsunade sambil mengelus punggung Naruto._

"_Tou-san...hiks...hiks...Tou-san...hiks..."_

End Flashback

TBC

_Nantikan chap berikutnya ya...(^-^v)_

_Makasih untuk sahabatku telah mau membantu untuk mengedit cerita aku ini, biarpun masih terdapat kesalahan._

_Aku juga mengucapkan terimakasih untuk para senpai dan Reader yang telah mau meriview cerita abal aku ini._

_Dadahhhhh..._


	4. Chapter 4

The Snow Drop

Disclaimer

Manga/animenya : Kishimoto Masashi

Fic The Snow Drop : Mika SasuRenNa

Pair : SasuNaru, XXXNaru dan lainnya menyusul aja...

Rating : T

Genre : Romance - family- angst

Warning : Typo, Shounen-ai, alay, fic yang pendek, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan misalkan ada kesamaan cerita maaf deh..., aku hanya mencoba untuk mencurahkan apa yang ada di pikiranku...^_^

**POV Naruto**

Setelah 2 hari yang lalu aku dirawat dirumah sakit, akhirnya aku juga dibolehkan Bibi Tsunade untuk sekolah. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berangkat ke sekolah, tapi paling tidak hanya disekolah aku bisa bertemu dengan kekasihku, tidak sekarang lebih tepat disebut 'mantan kekasihku'.

Sekarang ini aku berada diatas mobil yang sedang melaju, disebelahku terlihat Kiba-Nii yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil. Kadang aku heran mengapa lelaki muda seperti dia ini mau berkerja menjadi sopir, dilihat dari usianya dia baru berusia 20 tahun. Pernah Bibi Tsunade menawarkan untuk mengkuliahkannya, tapi ia menolak dengan lembut "Saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda Tsunade-sama, tinggal disini, makan gratis dan mendapat gaji itu sudah cukup bagi saya." Itulah yang dia katakan pada Bibi Tsunade. Memang Bibi Tsunade orang yang baik, dia saja mau menampung aku yang di campakkan ini, akankah bisa suatu saat nanti aku bisa membalas kebaikannya ?. Entahlah aku tidak tahu... semoga Tuhan memberikan surgaNya kelak untuknya.

"Uhum...Naru-sama anda sudah sampai..."

"Eh...ya, terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku." Kataku, dan keluar dari mobil.

"Naru-sama tunggu...!" Kata Kiba-nii dari dalam mobil dan bergegas keluar dari mobil, Ia membawa sebuah syal.

Dia melingkarkan syal tersebut di leherku, "Naru-sama pakailah syal ini, cuaca saat ini kurang baik untuk kesehatan anda."

"Iya...arigatou." Kataku sambil mengembangkan seulas senyuman di wajahku. Dialah segelintir orang yang mau peduli padaku.

"Sama-sama." Katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ah...Kiba-nii jangan mengacak-acak rambutku...kan jadi kusut." Rengekku, sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

"Ha...ha...Rambutmu itu kan selalu kusut Naruto..."

"Hum..."

"Sudah dong jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu...Oh ya nanti dijemput seperti jam biasakan ?"

"Ya..."

Setelah kepergian Kiba-nii aku memasuki gerbang, dimana telah berdiri seorang satpam angker berbadan besar dan ada beberapa bekas luka diwajahnya yang menambah kesan angkernya. Kesan awalnya sih memang begitu tapi sebenarnya Ibiki-san orangnya ramah dan baik.

"Pagi Naru-kun...!" Sapa Ibiki-san.

"Pagi juga Ibiki-san..." Kataku sambil melebarkan senyuman padanya dan berlalu darinya menuju kelasku, kelas X 5.

Aku bejalan di koridor sekolah, semua orang yang ada di koridor itu menatapku dengan berbagai arti, suara cemooh dengan suara pelan dapat terdengar jelas olehku. Hah..., gosip itu telah tersebar diseluruh sekolah ini. Mungkin mereka senang kalau aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Sasuke, atau mereka telah menyadari kalau sebenarnya Sasuke mau menjalin hubungan denganku hanya untuk sebuah permainan. Tapi bersamanya adalah hal terhangat yang pernah aku rasakan, selain hangatnya pelukan Kaa-san...

**Flasback**

_Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahku, sungguh menyegarkan. Musim semi di Konoha memang yang paling top deh... bunga yang bermekaran, kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan terbawa angin. Saat ini sangat menyenangkan, bersantai-santai dengan Sasuke di taman belakang sekolah. Aku dan Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat atau jam kosong disini. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke bahunya yang bidang, meresapi setiap keberadaannya di sampingku. Bau Sasuke sangat tercium dengan jelas, bau rokok dan mind. Hum, apa dia merokok lagi ?_

_Aku menegakkan kembali kepalaku, dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang tenang, memejamkan matanya menikmati tiupan sepoi-sepoi angin. _

"_Ne...Sasuke , apa kau merokok lagi ?" Tanyaku padanya._

"_Hum..."_

"_Hei Sasuke apa kau mendengar kata-kataku ?"_

"_Hum, Dobe."_

"_Teme jawab pertanyaanku."_

"_Iya sedikit..." Katanya, dan membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap balik ku._

_Aku mengembungkan pipiku, "Teme kau tau, merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, bisa menyebabkan kangker paru-paru, ser - hum—" Dia membungkam mulutku dengan sebuah ciuman yang singkat dan manis._

"_Diamlah Dobe, aku tau..itu."_

"_Lalu kenapa kaula—" Lagi lagi dia membukam bibirku dengan bibirnya._

"_Dobe kalau kau ribut lagi aku akan membungkam bibirmu dengan bibirku lagi loh..."_

_Wajahku memanas "Dasar Teme mesum...!"_

**End Flasback**

Hum... kenangan yang sangat manis, tapi walaupun manis tetap saja akan terasa sakit kalau mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat padaku.

Aku terus melanjutkan perjalan ke kelas. Setelah melewati tikungan satu ini, aku akan sampai ke kelasku.

**Bruk...**

Aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Aku membuka mataku yang sesaat tadi saat kami akan bertabrakan aku pejamkan. Perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku, aku melihat orang yang menabrakku menahan pinggangku supaya aku tidak berbenturan dengan lantai. Aku menatap dalam si penabrak itu, yang baru aku sadari bahwa penabrak itu memiliki mata yang kelam bagaikan malam, bersurai hitam ke biruan dan bermodel pantat ayam, hanya lah 'dia' yang memiliki model rambut seperti itu di sekolah ini, yap... dia Sasuke, mantan kekasihku.

Aku memperbaiki kembali berdiriku yang agak condong ke belakang, menepis tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku. Aku memasang ekspresi datarku, dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Uchiha bisakah kau berjalan itu lihat-lihat."

"Hum, Itukah jawaban yang kau berikan kepada orang yang telah menolongmu...,Uzumaki.'' Katanya tidak kalah sinis dariku.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih 'Tuan Uchiha' yang terhormat...'' Kataku sambil berlalu darinya. "... Oh ya terimakasih juga atas rasa sakit yang telah kau berikan padaku." Kataku lalu melanjutkan jalanku dan membuka pintu kelas yang telah berada di depanku.

End Naruto POV

Bunyi bel sudah terdengar 10 menit yang lalu, akan tetapi leleki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak bergeming juga dari tempat pertemuannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto pagi ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu, ekspresinya tetaplah datar. "Maafkan aku, My dear." Sebutir air mata jatuh dari matanya yang legam.

**TBC**

Mika: Uwe...maaf kalau lama publisnya... , pendek lagi. Maaf Mika banyak tugas, Try-out, ujian dan lainnya... maklumlah dah kelas 3, jadi maaf bagi yang nungguin...( Reader: Emangnya ada yang nungguin, cerita jelek gini..)

Mika: Mohon kritik yang membangun dan sarannya ya... ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

The Snow Drop

Disclaimer

Manga/animenya : Kishimoto Masashi

Fic The Snow Drop : Mika SasuRenNa

Pair : SasuNaru, dan lainnya menyusul aja...

Rating : T

Genre : Romance - family- angst

Warning : Typo, Shounen-ai, alay, fic yang pendek, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan misalkan ada kesamaan cerita maaf deh..., itu tidak ada unsur kesengajaan ^_^

**The Snow Drop © Mika SasuRenNa**

**Part 5**

**Mika : di chap ini mika akan menjelaskan mengapa Sasuke bisa putus sama Naru, jadi flashbeck gitu... trima kasih yang udah me Reviwe fic Mika~ ^_^ ~ **

**Pov Naruto**

Huh, aku menyeka keringgat yang menggalir di dahiku. Sudah hampir semua tempat di sekolah ini aku jelajahi untuk mencari Sasuke, tetapi dia belum jua aku temukan. Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkari di tangan kiriku. Hari menunjukkan pukul 09:10. Wah, sebentar lagi akan bunyi bel tanda usainya istirahat, sebaiknya aku lebih cepat. Hum, kira-kira tempat mana yang belum aku kunjungi , dan kemungkinan ada Sasuke di sana ya...? Sasuke itu suka tempat yang tenang, adem dan tidak banyak orang. Selain taman belakang, dan perpustakaan . Diamana di sekolah ini yang punya tempat seperti itu ya...?. Ah benar atap sekolah, yah mungkin Sasuke disitu.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, dan berajak dari perpustakaan. Ups, aku hampir saja meninggalkan bekal makanan yang aku buatkan khusus untuk Sasuke, nasi goring extra tomat.

Aku menjejaki tangga yang menuju atap. Nafasku sedikit terengah-engah, berkeliling sekolah sangat melelahkan bagi tubuhku yang lemah ini. Tinggal tiga tangga lagi aku akan sampai diatap, bertemu dengan Sasuke dan makan bekal yang aku buat ini bersama, aku sangat yakin pasti Sasuke di sana.

Aku membuka pintu menuju atap ini perlahan, aku akan menggejutkan Sasuke. Aku ingin sekali melihat expresi terkejutnya.

Sebelum aku membuka pintu secara keseluruhan, aku melihat Sasuke dan Neji, mereka...mereka berciuman. Mereka berciuman, tapi menggapa ? bukanya Sasuke mencintaiku tapi menggapa dia berciuman dengan Neji. Jadi selama ini aku dianggap apa olehnya ? Aku mencengkram dadaku yang terasa sakit, dadaku sesak sekali, nafasku tertahan. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas, tampa sadar aku telah menjatuhkan bekal makanan yang ada di tanganku.

Mereka terkejut, dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka, dan menoleh ke arahku, yang mematung di bibir pintu. Mematung menyaksikkan kekasihku berciuman dengan orang lain. Aku melihat Sasuke membesarkan matanya, yah sepertinya aku sudah berhasil membuat expresi terkejutnya sekarang, terkejut karena kepergok olehku, berciuman dengan Neji. Mata ku terasa panas, dan aku merasakan setetes air mata jatuh dari mataku.

"Na-Naruto...?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Wah, Sasuke sepertinya kita ketahuan." Kata Neji dengan seringgaian licik di wajahnya.

Aku mengamati semua gerak-gerik Sasuke, dia hanya bungkam, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sa-Sasuke, mengapa... mengapa kau...?" Tanyakau lirih.

Sasuke masih menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian dia menegakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan sebuah seringgaian di wajahnya.

"Huh, itu tidak perlu di jelaskan Dobe...semua _kan_ sudah jelas, aku bosan padamu."

"Bosan ? mengapa kau bosan padaku ?"

"Aku hanya bosan dengan orang yang suram sepertimu, aku hanya bosan berhubunggan dengan orang yang hidupnya berantakan sepertimu."

Dadaku sakit mendengar perkataanya, air mataku semakin melimpah membasahi pipiku,"Apa, jadi kau bosan... ,jadi kau bosan." Gumamku lirih.

"Jadi kau bosan ! bukanya kau yang mengawali hubungan ini, tapi mengapa kau sekarang seenaknya saja mengakhirinya !, Kau berengsek Sasuke !"

Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua, pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dada ku sakit sekali. Aku terus berlari, aku tidak tau mau kemana, gerbang sekolah sudah aku lewati, aku tidak tau mau kemana, daerah padat penduduk telah aku lewati, rasa sakit karena bertubrukan denga orang-orang tidak kupedulikan, setelahnya aku berdiri di sebuah gerbang pemakaman Konoha.

"Kaa-san...''

Kakiku terus memasuki pemakaman yang suram itu, beberapa daun berjatuhan tertiup angin, semakin membuat suram pemakaman Konoha ini. Aku menyeret kakiku, beberapa daun menghalaingi langkahku, aku terus menyeret kakiku menjangkau tempat peristirahatan terakhir Kaa-san.

Akhirnya aku sampai jua di tempat peristirahatan terakhir Kaa-san, makam yang paling indah, yang letaknya sedikit terasingkan, di dekatnya terdapat pohon Sakura yang sedang tidak menampakkan bunganya, hanya kering krontang.

**End Naruto Pov**

**Author Pov**

Dengan langkah yang di seret, Naruto membawa tubuhnya mendekati gundukan tanah yang menjadi tujuanya. Mata biru langitnya, tampak tidak focus, memandang kedepan, matanya nampak begitu sayu, dengan aliran air mata di pipinya. Tiupan angin musim gugur tidak menyurutkan langkahnya, dia menjatuhkan lututnya setelah sampainya dia di gundukan tanah itu.

"Kaa-san..."Gumam Naruto dengan suara parau, yang terdengar memilukan, angin terus bertiup menerbangkan helaian pirang rambut Naruto. Tagisnya semakin menjadi, isak tangisnya memilukan hati bagi yang mendengarnya.

"Kaa-san, aku rindu padamu..."Ucapnya sambil mengusap nisan itu.

"Aku...Aku ingin ketempat Kaa-san saja. Kenapa Kaa-san pergi _gak_ ajak-ajak Naru...hiks...Aku sudah _capek_, Aku suadah _gak _sanggup...hiks..."

Suara itu begitu terdengar menyayat dan memilukan, membuat alam turut sedih, tiupan angin semakin kencang, membawa butiran-butiran air hujan bersamanya.

"Kaa-san, Sa... Sasuke yang sering aku ceritakan, dia...dia mencampakkanku, pa... padahal aku sangat mencintainya..." Air mata terus saja menggalir di pipinya. Dia memeluk nisan ibunya, memeluk seorah-olah yang di peluknya adalah Kaa-sannya. Dia terus menangis, menyebut nama Sasuke dan memanggil Kaa-sannya, tutuhnya sudah basah kuyup karna guyuran hujan musim gugur.

Tubuhnya menggigil karena tanggis dan kedinginan. Naruto merasakan kepalanya menjadi sakit, perlahan sebuah cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya. Dia masih mempertahankan posisinya memeluk nisan Kaa-sannya.

Bocah itu tertidur, tidak...lebih tepatnya pingsan, darah terus saja menggalir dari hidungnya...wajah tidur nya penuh derita, dan kesakitan.

Terdengar suara derap langkah yang mendekati Naruto, yang berbaring memeluk nisan Kaa-sannya. Seseorang yang baru datang tersebut miris melihat kondisi pemuda pirang itu,raut wajahnya panic manakala baru menyadari aliran darah dari hidung pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Segera pemuda berrambut merah tersebut menggendong pemuda ringkih itu.

**Flashback**

Kencangnya tiupan angin di atap tersebut , tidaklah membuat dua orang yang berdiri dengan kokoh di atap sekolah tersebut berajak dari tempat itu. Rambut mereka berantakan tertiup angin, terlihat seseorang laki-laki berrambut hitam panjang akan mengatakan sesutau, setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat yang lalu setelah si laki-laki berrambut hitam yang satunya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sasuke kau serius ? Lalu bagaimana dengan si pirang kesayangan mu itu...?"

"Rencanaku..., rencanaku... aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kami." Terlihat laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu menggepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan emosi.

"..." Laki-laki berrambut hitam panjang itu hanya bungkam, dan berjalan ke pagar pembatas atap tersebut. Dari atas ini dia dapat melihat si pirang yang mereka bicarakan sedang bejalan memasuki gedung tempat keberadaan mereka. Sasuke mengikuti aksi si rambut putih tersebut, dan juga memperhatikan si rambut pirang.

"Neji, maukah kau membantuku..."

"Jangan sungkan begitu, kita _kan_ teman." Kata laki-laki bernama Neji itu dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Berpura-puralah menjadi selingkuhanku, dengan begitu dia akan membenciku. "

"Tapi Sasuke bukankah lebih baik kalau kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya! "

"Itu tidak bisa..."

"Kenapa ?" Marah Neji sambil mencengkram kerah baju seragam Sasuke.

"Kepergianku ke Rusia tidak hanya untuk membantu perusaan keluarga kami, tapi melaksanakan pertunanggan dengan putri dari klan Namikaze."

"Apa ! " Kata Neji Sambil menggeratkan cengkaramanya di kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Itu jalan yang terbaik untuk hubungan kami Neji..."

**Buak...**

Sasuke terpelanting ke pagar pembatas atap setelah menerima pukulan dari Neji.

"Brengsek kau Sasuke, ini yang kau lakukan padanya setelah aku merelakan dia bersamamu ! Aku sungguh menyesal, ternyata kau benar-benar brengsek !"

Sasuke hanya menunduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas atap. " Neji kau tidak tau apa-apa jadi jangan menyalahkan aku begitu saja !" Sasuke bangkit dan membalas balik pukulan Neji.

Neji terdorong dua meter. Kemudian bangkat dan menghapus darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya.

"Minato Namikaze... Minato Namikaze adalah ayah Naruto. Ayah yang telah membuang anaknya sendiri."

Terlihat expresi terkejut dia wajah Neji, dia masih belum menggerti dan sebaiknya dia menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan.

"Aku akan membalas sakit hati yang diderita Naruto, aku akan menghancurkan Minato itu, dan melalui Tayuya Namikaze aku akan menghancurkannya."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu mengakhiri hubungan kalian."

''Tidak Neji, Naru pasti tidak mengijinkanku melakukan itu, jadi rahasia tentang semua ini."

"Baiklah aku mengerti...Lalu kapan rencanamu untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Naru ?"

"Sekarang..." Kata Sasuke menatap tajam Neji.

**End ****Flashback**

**TBC**

Mika: maaf banget mika gak bisa update cepat,,,,, jadi maafka mika pembaca

Seperti bias mohon kritik yang membangun and sarannya...


End file.
